Evil Dead
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Ryan and his friends go to a cabin for spring break but what they find there makes them rethink the vacation.
1. The Departure

**Okay I put many Evil Dead references in this, other then the obviously notable ones, that only the hardcore fans will possibly notice. If you cant see them let me know and I may tell you. Also the truck has one of those hood things.**

**Chapter 1: The Departure**

**A black truck pulled up at S-Mart and Ryan ran out of the store with three bags filled with things. He put them in the back of the truck and got in, after taking of his S-Mart vest.**

**Troy grinned at him. "What'd ya do steal all this stuff on your shift?"**

**Ryan rolled his eyes, "Of course not. I paid for this stuff."**

"**Goody-two shoes." Troy said as he put the truck in reverse.**

"**At least I'm not looking at this trip just as a chance to get laid." Ryan said."Hey that's not true! Okay it is." Troy couldn't keep a straight face.**

"**See. Now who we picking up first?" Ryan asked.**

"**Well whose closer?" Troy stopped at a red-light.**

"**Kelsi."**

"**Sweet." ****ó**

**Ryan rolled his eyes again. "So how much are we getting this cabin for?"**

"**Well, we're not exactly paying for it." Troy said, shrugging a shoulder, as he sped forward.**

"**Wait, what? Why the hell not?" Ryan half glared at his friend.**

"**Well I couldn't find one that was for rent and no one will be there at this time of the year. Besides if they show up we can tell them your truck broke down or something."**

**Ryan sighed. "All right. Next time I'm booking the place."**

**Troy laughed. "All right. You're paying though.""What?"**

**Kelsi popped open the door as they stopped at her house. "Hey guys!"**

**Ryan took her bag and went around to toss it in the trunk.**

"**Hey baby."**

"**Hi Troy." She giggled and jumped in the front and kissed him.**

"**Ahem." Ryan cleared his throat.**

"**Ryan, jump in the back so I can sit with my boy? Please?"**

**Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned up the front seat to sit in the back, behind Troy.**

"**Where's your sister and girlfriend?" Troy asked.**

"**My house.**

"**To the house!" Troy hit the gas.**

"**Oh Jesus." Ryan mumbled, as Kelsi burst into giggles.**

"**Where are we going after we pick them up?" Kelsi asked.**

"**We told you we're going camping." Ryan said.**

"**Yeah, I know that but I meant like where?""It's not to far. Just a few towns over. Don't worry so much babe." Troy said.**

**He pulled up at Ryan's house and Sharpay and Gabriella walked out to the truck.**

"**Put your stuff in the back and get in behind Kelsi." Troy told them, revving the engine.**

**Gabriella crawled in the back beside Ryan and Sharpay got beside her."Does anyone have to use the bathroom before we leave?" Ryan asked, taking Gabriella's hand.**

"**No.""Let's go then." Troy drove forward.**


	2. Cabin In The Woods

Chapter 2: Cabin In The Woods

The truck flew down the empty road. Troy looked back at Ryan, "How much farther, Ry?"  
"I think just a few miles." Ryan said.  
"So, how many rooms are there?" Gabriella asked, laying her head on Ryan's shoulder.  
"We made sure there was three." Troy said, winking at Kelsi, who giggled. "Sharpay gets her own room, me and you get one, and Ryan and Gabriella get the last one."  
'So what would've happened if someone else wanted their own bed?" Gabriella asked.  
"I don't know, but I know you'd prefer sleeping with Ryan then alone."  
Gabriella blushed. "True."  
"Take the next right." Ryan said. "It's a straight shot from there."  
"Gotcha." Troy said.  
"So, what'd you get from the store Ryan?" Gabriella asked.  
"Just the basics: food, drinks, and some other stuff. Why didn't you come to work today?"  
"I was supposed to work today?" she asked.  
"Yeah, you work on Friday's remember?"  
"Oh hell I completely forgot."  
"It's ok. I talked to the boss."  
"Thanks Ryan you're a lifesaver." She leaned up and kisses his cheek.  
"Anything for you babe." Ryan said.  
"Ew. Get a room." Sharpay said, going back to her Twilight novel.  
"Damn Sharpay. You like that book?" Kelsi asked.  
"Yes, I do. Even if it's cliché." Sharpay said, barely glancing up at the pianist.  
"Shar, you know that's just a book right?" Troy asked, glancing at her in the mirror.  
"Duh. Who doesn't know that?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.  
"Ease of Troy." Ryan said.  
"Yeah, yeah, ok Ry." Troy said, turning right.  
"So what's this place like?" Kelsi looked out at the woods.  
"I don't know. I'm sure it's not bad." Troy answered.  
"You mean no one's seen this place yet?" Sharpay looked up from her book.  
"Don't worry Shar. It'll be fine. It'll be great." Ryan said.  
The truck started driving over a worn down bridge, passing a sign that said "cross at own risk".  
"Do we really have to go across here?"  
"The bridge will hold, don't worry." Ryan said.  
A tire fell through the wood.  
"Or not."  
Troy hit the gas and the tire slowly rolled out of the hole and back onto the bridge. After a short drive they arrived at the cabin. It was wooden with a swinging chair on the porch.  
"We're here!' Troy said, as they pilled out of the truck.  
"Oh joy." Sharpay muttered.  
"We'll unpack you go find the key." Ryan said.  
Troy walked up to the porch as Ryan climbed in the cab of the truck and Gabriella and Kelsi stood at the back. He passed the bags and cooler back to them and they set it on the ground.  
Troy reached up on the doorframe and found a key ring. "Got the door."  
"Great now come help us get this crap in!" Ryan shouted.  
"Ok ok, don't get your panties in a bunch." Troy rolled his eyes.


End file.
